ffviiirpfandomcom-20200214-history
Timothy Marcello Raedmoor
TImothy Marcello Raedmoor Nicknamed: "TiMR" (pronounced: timer) Personality: Strong willed, determined, brave, caring, passionate, resolved in his actions Character Description: Timothy, a shark demihuman, born during a heavy storm on May 24th in Fisherman's Horizon, was the first of four children to be born into the family. Aurora, Lorelai, and then Maria would follow after him in that order, though years apart '''they all were. Timothy, after birth, was soon found out to have a deteriorating body, which meant that the only possible way to keep him alive was a dangerous surgery. Two days after being born, his parents consented and the newborn was sent into the operating room, staying there for well over a week as doctors took shifts operating on the small body, implanting small nano-bots inside of him that helped his body from dying, that would remain with him all his life. When he came out of the surgery, he was left frail and weak, not assured any survival. 3 months at the hospital recuperating proved otherwise, though. He began a healthy, young child, but it was not a fairy tale story. The doctors informed his parents that Timothy had possibly 20 years to live before he died. This was somber news for the parents, but they understood the daunting task set before them. '''Timothy did indeed grow up, staying with his family for seven years, watching his three sisters being born and growing with them. However, one night, at the dinner table, Timothy brought a subject to his parents. He had learned of a place called Balamb Garden, where young minds went to become strong and smarter, mercenaries for hire. His parents thoroughly declined any inclination of the thought, his father voicing his opinion clearly. An argument between Timothy and his father quickly ensued, eventually turning into a fist fight that his father won, sending the young demihuman to his room afterwards. Timothy sulked for several hours into the night, past midnight in fact. And during the late hours of the night he hatched his plan, he quietly retrieved several bags from his closet, packing clothes into them. He then went to the corner of his room and opened a safe that held a large amount of money he had saved over the 7 years he had lived here. He took the money and bags then ran out the window, unaware that his mother and father had not been sleeping, but has been talking down in the kitchen, coming up the stairs to his room to try and apologize, only to find he had run away. Timothy ran away to a friend's house, a friend who had also spoken of going to Balamb Garden. Finding his friend had been given approval by their parents, Timothy talked his friend's family into allowing their child to take them with, which they agreed after several carefully thought out lies. Timothy was now leaving for Balamb Garden. Timothy stayed at Balamb Garden for 4 years, becoming stronger and smarter every year. But his body soon began to quit on him, leaving him nearly dead during a field test one day. Again, Timothy was put through dangerous surgery, cables were placed in his limbs, small gearboxes in his shoulders and hips to manage the cables, mechanical enhancements in his body. The nano-bots that had been implanted in him as a child managed to cooperate with the new parts of his body, helping him to stay alive once again. The new parts of his body now made Timothy almost like a machine, making his weight over a quarter-ton. Timothy would be at Balamb Garden for 7 more years after that, Timothy still grew stronger, the money he had brought with him had nearly tripled after finding jobs to do, allowing him to buy mechanical parts that he soon began to make armor out of. Timothy showed an incredibly knack for technology, but he never thought about joining the Tech Club. After 2 years, he had completed his armor, armor that worked with all the other parts in his body. With money leftover, Timothy one night sneaked out of Balamb Garden, finding a traveling weapons dealer. He saw a sword that he liked, but was told by the dealer it was far too heavy for any one man to wield, making it more of a show piece. But Timothy managed to lift the weapon with ease, with one arm. He now had his weapon. For all the years after this, Timothy still grew stronger, entering his 12th and final year at Balamb Garden, the only challenge left before him the SeeD Field Test to determine whether he was capable or not... Relationships Drelkar Hughes (Darius Naglo) - (will inquire on Wiki page URL) Category:Students